User talk:Hayesdj
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Love at First Sight page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:18, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Loved your roaches article, pretty eery keep up the good work. Thanks SOMEGUY123! I'm working on another----Hayesdj POTM Huh, wasn't aware that 1999 had already won. It doesn't have the PotM category. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 02:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it did. If not sorry, but I swear it is a winner. Hayesdj (talk) 02:44, October 15, 2014 (UTC)Hayesdj 'Mortimer' Haysdj, I have identified your work, “Mortimer,” as a short story of superior quality. Most of the short stories that can be found at Creepypasta.com and similar sites are very poorly written, juvenile, or simply written for cheap thrills. Your story, however, is well-written, insightful, and unique. That being said, I would like to ask your permission to include “Mortimer” in an anthology of short horror stories that I am compiling for publication in the Spring/Summer of 2015. It will contain a variety of exceptional short stories that have as yet gone unrecognized for their excellence. There is no cost to you. This is not a sales pitch. The only incentive that I have to offer is exposure of your writing to a large audience, and possible promotion of your other work. Unfortunately, I cannot offer royalties, as the book will be priced very close to the publisher’s production and distribution cost. In addition, it will contain the works of multiple authors. Being a published author myself, I can tell you that royalties do not amount to much. As an example: for a paperback priced at $10, bookstore and library distribution pays royalties of less than $1 per unit, and web retailers just slightly more. Divided up amongst a handful of other authors, the amount would be miniscule. Personally, I consider the sole purpose of publishing a book to be the enjoyment of my readers (and the occasional piece of fanmail). Nielson Bookscan (free service) provides a weekly report on unit sales and geographic distribution across the US, and I was pleasantly surprised to find that a great number of books were selling in the UK, Europe, and Asia. Bookscan is a great tool to see how and where your work is being seen. If you would like to check out examples of my work, a portion of my first novel, “The Remover,” can be found at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Remover or you could check out my author page at http://www.amazon.com/-/e/B00M8H7BLE. I also have another serial novel entitled “The Bicycle Day” available online at a webzine called Fiction Terrifica: http://www.fictionterrifica.com/TheBicycleDayHome.html, and another soon to be published novel titled “Mamzer.” I sincerely hope that you take my offer into consideration. If you decide that you are interested, please sign and return the attached release agreement to kohlkenneth56@gmail.com, along with a short bio of yourself. You may want to include such things as your real name (or pen name, if you wish to use one), age, hometown, hobbies, family or pets, other published works, and what inspires you to write. can send a release agreement once you respond and provide an email address. Best wishes, and I hope to hear from you soon. Regards, Kenneth Kohl I hate to tell you this, but, while I was heavily active in getting Mortimer exposure and such, I didn't write it. I could link you to the author's talk page, however, I'm sure he would be ecstatic. If you do need more stories, however, I write too many to list that I just don't post here. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brelooooom is the author of Mortimer. Thank you for your consideration, but I would feel terrible if I were to take credit for such an astounding story. Hayesdj (talk) 14:39, January 21, 2015 (UTC)Hayesdj Mortimer (con't.) Terrific, thanks. I am looking for new talent, though. There are so many great authors who do not get the recognition that they deserve. Some of these forums are purely popularity contests and/or luck. Tell you what... pick out two of three of your favorite stories and send them to me: kohlkenneth56@gmail.com I'd love to read them and see if they are appropriate for the anthology. Will do! Thanks for the consideration! Hayesdj (talk) 16:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC)Hayesdj Darkness Song Thanks for your comment on my story! I've actually been meaning to write something but I couldn't think of what. I might actually write a pre/sequel for DS. If I do, I'll be sure to link it to you here if you want. :) (Also I wrote that story a long time ago and I think I've gotten better at writing since then but idk) "The problem with quotes on the internet is that you cannot confirm their validity." -Abraham Lincoln (talk) 03:43, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I wrote a prequel If you want to check it out! Darkness Song: Norah "The problem with quotes on the internet is that you cannot confirm their validity." -Abraham Lincoln (talk) 13:13, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." USER~TALK~EDITS 18:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) PotM I noticed that your recent nomination for PotM violated our rules on which pages are allowed to be nominated, since the pasta has already been selected as a spotlighted page (and, as such, has already been featured on the front page). Please do not nominate spotlighted pages in the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Planned "Kumiho" expansion Hello! I’m leaving you this note because you left feedback for my story “Kumiho”, and I’m thinking of expanding a section of the story to provide more background into the state Estes was in when he started treatment. Here’s the way the part of the story reads now. He reflected as he tried to rest. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Here’s the planned expansion. He reflected as he tried to rest. Before beginning the treatment, Genie, Van, and Estes had a lengthy counseling session. At one point Genie turned to Van and asked, “Could you excuse us, please?” Van nodded, arose, and exited the room. Genie turned back to Estes and explained, “While I want you two to share your experiences to help each other, I also want you to know that you can trust me to be confidential. I know this is a difficult question, but it has to be asked. Have you attempted or considered suicide during this ordeal?” In the minutes that followed, Estes reflected on a number of things. Genie waited patiently. Finally Estes replied, “I haven’t attempted, no.” He took another long pause before admitting, “I have thought about it, though. I can’t drown because of my powers, but there are other ways I could do it. Shoot, the arsenal has a bunch of weapons I could use, not to mention the lab. I could slash my wrists or impale myself. I could shoot myself, or jab myself with so many drugged darts I wouldn’t recover. I could get some cord or chain and hang myself. I could get some gas grenades, or one of the tanks, and turn my room into a gas chamber. For that matter, I could start my car and lie down by the exhaust pipe.” Tears started to trickle down his face. “Take your time,” Genie told him gently. Estes wiped his eyes, expelled a trembling sigh, and gathered himself before continuing. “Ripley has been making me do extra work recently, and he’s made it a point to have me accompany him. I see now that it’s not just cracking down on me. It’s also about making sure I’m preoccupied and not… entertaining these thoughts.” “He wants you to know you’re still useful to him,” noted Genie. “Yeah,” agreed Estes, ignoring his fresh tears. Genie had told him that his willpower was the key to his recovery. In that case, he thought, his recovery would be a fast one because he was determined to beat this thing. His addiction had cost him so much, including his friendship with Kim. Time and time again he flashed back to that night that Kim had discovered him using and declared their friendship was over. Shortly afterward he and Kim were receiving orders from Ripley. After receiving his orders, Kim turned to leave. He passed by Estes without a single word or even a glance, as though he didn’t exist. Estes had seen movies and television shows in which characters, to show strong sorrow, had suddenly brought their hands to their chests as though suffering pangs of chest pain. He always thought that was corny. However, after Kim passed him by without acknowledging him, he felt a pang of pain jab through his heart, and he found himself bringing his hand to his chest. He understood Kim’s hurt and anger. He had lied straight to his face that he wasn’t using, and then he was caught in the act of being injected. Estes had blown it big time. Now he was determined to do whatever it took to get clean, to regain everything the drugs had taken from him. Any thoughts? Raidra (talk) 00:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC)